Blutige Vergangenheit Version 2
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Was passiert, wenn die Vergangenheit Yusaku Kudo wieder einholt?


**Blutige Vergangenheit**

Was passiert, wenn die Vergangenheit Yusaku Kudo wieder einholt?

Kapitel 1: Der fremde Besucher

"Yusaku, jetzt komm endlich! Wir müssen los!"

Yukikos Stimme hallte durch die ganze Villa.

"Bin gleich fertig!", rief er zurück.

"Willst du nicht auch mitkommen?", fragte Heiji Shinichi. Der winkte ab.

"Nein. Ich bin erkältet." Wie um seine Aussage zu beweisen, nieste Shinichi und hustete. "Ausserdem hab ich keine Lust, die nächsten paar Tage flachzuliegen."

"Ja, das wäre sehr unpassend", warf Ran dazwischen. "Immerhin wollen wir ein paar Tage ausspannen, sobald du deine Erkältung hinter dir hast."

"Das wird schon, keine Sorge."

In diesem Augenblick trat Yusaku endlich ins Wohnzimmer und fixierte seinen Sohn.

"Du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?"

"Nein."

"Aber du kannst dir bestellen, was du willst! Sogar Kaviar!"

"Du weiss ganz genau, dass ich dieses Zeugs auf den Tod hasse!", fuhr Shinichi ihn an.

"Das weiss ich natürlich. Aber trotzdem haben wir eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um endlich einen Tisch in diesem neuen Restaurant zu bekommen!"

"Trotzdem", antwortete Shinichi. "Ich hab keinen Hunger."

"Lass ihn, Yusaku", sagte Yukiko, als Yusaku den Mund wieder öffnete, und schob ihn beiseite. "Also, Shinichi. Wir sind um zehn Uhr wieder zu Hause, okay?"

"Ja, ja. Viel Spass und guten Appetit! Und grüsst den Inspektor!"

"Bis nachher, Kudo!", rief Heiji noch, dann ging er. Einzig Ran blieb noch kurz. Sie machte sich wirkliche Sorgen um Shinichi, doch er winkte ab.

"Viel Spass, Ran. Wir sehen uns später."

"Aber..."

Ran rang mit sich und wollte nicht so recht gehen.

"Bitte, Ran. Du hast gehört, was mein Vater gesagt hatte. Er hat für heute endlich einen Tisch bekommen, und es wäre doch schade, wenn du nicht gehen würdest. Du musst gehen, sie warten bereits. Ich komme schon klar."

"Okay," sagte Ran endlich und küsste ihn. "Mach aber keinen Blödsinn, ja?"

"Natürlich, du kennst mich doch. Bis nachher."

Hinter Ran fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Kaum breitete sich die Stille in der Villa aus, liess sich Shinichi mit einem Buch in den Sessel fallen. Doch er schaffte es nicht, mehr als vier Seiten zu lesen, da er mit den Gedanken beim Kurzurlaub mit Ran war. Aber auch etwas anderes störte ihn plötzlich, denn es läutete an der Tür. Shinichi erhob sich seufzend und empfing widerwillig den Besucher. Es war ein älterer, aber sehr rüstiger Mann, den Shinichi nicht kannte.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Shinichi höflich und musterte sein Gegenüber. Ihm lief aber plötzlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die Aura, die den Mann umgab, liess ihn frösteln. Er hatte eine ungute Vorahnung, doch er liess sich nichts anmerken. Der Mann sprach endlich.

"Ja, vielleicht. Mein Name ist Tanaka. Ist Ihr Herr Vater zu Hause?", fragte er.

"Nein, tut mir leid. Er ist auswärts, und es wird sehr spät, bis er wiederkommt", antwortete Shinichi und bat anschliessend, dass der Mann gehen möge, er habe noch zu tun. In Wahrheit wollte Shinichi ihn nur vom Hals haben.

"Von wegen!", rief Tanaka plötzlich, zog ein Messer und griff Shinichi an. Er verletzte ihn schwer am Bauch und drang in die Villa ein. Da Shinichi auf dem Boden lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, stieg der Mann einfach über ihn hinweg und registrierte die Beschaffenheit der Villa. Er trat in die Küche, in die Bibliothek und schliesslich ins Wohnzimmer, aus dem er fies lächelnd wieder hinaustrat.

"Genau der richtige Ort um zu sterben", sagte er und blieb über Shinichi stehen. Er sah erbarmungslos auf ihn herab und lächelte böse, ehe er einen brandneuen Strick aus seiner Tasche zog und Shinichi packte.

Shinichi versuchte sich wehren, als der Mann ihn fesselte und ins Wohnzimmer schleifte, doch er hatte keine Chance. Aufgrund seiner Erkältung und den frisch zugefügten Wunden war er dazu nicht in der Lage. Aber Shinichi versuchte es trotzdem, denn er bekam langsam Angst.

"Wirst du wohl stillhalten!", schrie Tanaka plötzlich, als es ihm zu bunt wurde. Er schlug Shinichi so fest er konnte und Shinichi regte sich kaum mehr. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund raubte dieser Schlag einen Teil seines Bewusstseins.

Tanaka verschwand und sorgte ausserhalb des Wohnzimmers für Unordnung, bevor er wieder in dieses trat und auch da alles durcheinander brachte. Dabei murmelte er ständig etwas, und Shinichi, der inzwischen wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war, verstand alles Gemurmel.

'Mein Vater soll also eine böse Überraschung erleben, wenn er nach Hause kommt', dachte er und schloss die Augen. 'Kein Wunder, wenn die ganze Villa auf den Kopf gestellt wurde und ich gefesselt und verletzt hier im Wohnzimmer liege.'

Doch damit irrte sich Shinichi zum Teil. Tanaka hatte etwas ganz anderes mit ihm vor. Er hatte sich immer in Gedanken vorgestellt, wie er Yusaku leiden liess, aber da der nicht herhalten konnte, musste das sein Sohn für ihn tun. Also beendete Tanaka seine Vorbereitungen mit dem Schreiben eines Briefes, anschliessend verliess er die Villa. Shinichi liess er alleine zurück.

'Endlich ist er weg', dachte Shinichi und warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war fünf vor zehn. Er sollte also noch fünf Minuten durchhalten können.

'Hoffentlich kommen sie bald nach Hause.'

Während Shinichi die ganze Zeit die Uhr beobachtete, versuchte er herauszufinden, was Tanaka gemeint hatte.

'Nach dem Tod hast du viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, was dein ach so wunderbarer Vater verbrochen hat', hatte er gesagt.

Aber was meinte Tanaka damit? Was sollte sein Vater Yusaku verbrochen haben? Und warum wurde er, Shinichi, angegriffen? Für was sollte er büssen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Grund für diese Tat war.

Shinichi versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch das war gar nicht mehr so leicht. Jeder Atemzug brannte in der Kehle, und auch die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker. Zudem bekam er noch Kopfschmerzen und langsam aber sicher stieg die Panik in ihm auf. Shinichi schloss die Augen und hoffte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass endlich seine Eltern wieder zurückkamen. Oder dass sonst irgendwelche Hilfe nahte. Aber nichts geschah. Plötzlich dachte er, dass die Tür leise geöffnet wurde, doch als er nichts hörte, weder Schritte noch Stimmen, hätte er am liebsten laut aufgeschrien. Allerdings brachte er keinen Laut heraus. Er sah noch einmal zur Uhr, beobachtete den Sekundenzeiger, der viel zu schnell von Punkt zu Punkt weiterhüpfte und somit die Zeit vorantrieb. Es war jetzt vier Minuten nach zehn Uhr.

'Kommt endlich nach Hause! Bitte!'

In diesem Augenblick verschluckte sich Ran an einem Bissen und begann wie verrückt zu husten.

"Hey, hey, hey! Nur die Ruhe, Ran. Hier." Yusaku reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser, während Yukiko Ran auf den Rücken schlug.

"Danke", brachte Ran zwischen zwei Anfällen heraus. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie sich soweit erholt, dass sie kurz auf die Uhr schauen konnte. Sechs nach zehn Uhr. "Hätten wir nicht schon um zehn wieder bei Shinichi sein sollen?"

"Wieso denn? Okay, ich hab mich eben etwas verschätzt, was die Zeit angeht, aber Shinichi hat es gerne, uns mal eine Zeit lang nicht anschauen zu müssen", sagte Yusaku mit einem Lächeln.

"Das kannst du nicht sagen, Yusaku. Shinichi freut sich immer, wenn er mich sieht", sagte Inspektor Megure.

"Ja, weil du immer einen neuen Fall im Gepäck hast", entgegnete Yusaku gespielt gekränkt.

"Auch wieder wahr."

Heiji musste lachen und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

Alle, ausser Ran.

Die machte sich plötzlich tierische Sorgen um Shinichi. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Shinichi sie genau jetzt in diesem Augenblick brauchte. Aber sie konnte nicht sagen, warum.

"Ran, was hast du denn?", fragte Yukiko plötzlich und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer auf Ran.

"Ran?", fragte Heiji. "Was is' los? Geht's um Shinichi?"

"Bei Ran geht's immer um Shinichi", bemerkte Inspektor Megure kurz.

"Was ist los, Ran?", fragte Yusaku sanft.

Ran öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch sie besann sich wieder und stand mit geschlossenen Augen auf.

"Nichts. Ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte kurz."

Ran schnappte sich ihre Tasche und eilte auf die Toilette.

Megure sah Yusaku an.

"Was ist denn mit ihr los?"

"Sie macht sich Sorgen um Shinichi", erklärte Yusaku und sah in Richtung der Toiletten. "Und das Tag und Nacht. Im Augenblick häufen sich ihre Sorgen, da er erkältet ist. Aber wenn sie und Shinichi endlich ein paar Tage ausspannen können, sollte sich das eigentlich wieder legen."

"Hoffen wir es. Ich kann nicht zusehen, wie Ran sich wegen Shinichi so quält. Das Mädchen hat es verdient, ihre Sorgen vorübergehend zu vergessen", sagte Yukiko bekümmert.

"Shinichi hat mir mal erzählt, dass Ran der Typ Mensch is', der sich weit mehr um die Probleme anderer sorgt als um ihre eigenen", sagte Heiji und sah Yukiko an.

"Das heisst also, dass sie nie an sich selbst denkt, sondern immer an die anderen?", fragte sie und erhielt von Heiji ein Nicken.

In diesem Augenblick kam Ran wieder zurück. Sie alle machten sofort den Eindruck, als haben sie sich über etwas Belangloses unterhalten, und Ran glaubte ihnen das. Sie machte sich nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber, da sie mit diesen sowieso bei Shinichi war. Für den Rest des Abendessens unterhielt sie sich dann normal mit den anderen, bis sie sich endlich auf den Weg nach Hause machten.

Kapitel 2: Lebt Shinichi noch?

"War köstlich, nicht?", fragte Yukiko, als sie vor der Tür stehen blieb und in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Schlüssel kramte.

"Hm. Hast Recht", antwortete Yusaku ihr und gähnte.

Ran sah gedankenversunken zu Boden und erwiderte nichts. Sie hatte plötzlich Angst, diese ihr so vertraute Villa zu betreten.

"Mal sehen, was Kudo die ganze Zeit getrieben hat", murmelte Heiji und wartete darauf, dass Yukiko die Tür aufschloss. Aber damit hatte sie scheinbar Probleme.

"Komisch. Hat Shinichi vielleicht den Schlüssel stecken lassen?", fragte sie und zog den Schlüssel wieder aus dem Schloss. Sie alle hatten keine Ahnung, was sie drinnen erwartete.

"Wohl eher nicht. So unvorsichtig ist Shinichi nicht...", sagte Inspektor Megure und übte leichten Druck auf die Tür aus. Ohne Geräusche schwang sie auf und alle vier verstummten. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen? Was war geschehen?

"Shinichi?", rief Yusaku, aber er erhielt keine Antwort.

"Vielleicht ist er schon im Bett", murmelte Heiji. "Immerhin ist es schon nach elf Uhr."

"Ohne die Tür abzuschliessen? Niemals!", sagte Yusaku laut.

Yusaku trat über die Türschwelle und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Er erstarrte, wie auch alle anderen.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Yukiko löste sich als erste aus ihrer Erstarrung ging langsam durch das Durcheinander in Richtung Wohnzimmer, während die Männer die Unordnung begutachteten. Ran stand noch immer draussen und rührte sich kein Stück. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich jetzt ihre Angst um Shinichi.

"Da!", rief Heiji plötzlich und deutete auf eine Stelle am Boden.

"Das ist ja Blut!", murmelte Inspektor Megure.

"Eine frische Blutspur. Und sie führt...", begann Yusaku, vollendete jedoch seinen Satz nicht.

Alle folgten mit den Augen der Blutspur bis dahin, wo Yukiko gerade stand.

"Das würde ja heissen... Yukiko, geh nicht hinein!", rief Yusaku ihr zu, doch es war zu spät. Yukiko stiess einen Schrei aus und sank dann kreidebleich zu Boden.

"Shinichi!", wimmerte sie kaum hörbar.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Die Männer und Ran stürmten sofort zu Yukiko, die sich zitternd die Hand vor den Mund hielt und angstvoll ins Wohnzimmer starrte. Sie wollte nicht glauben, was sie sah.

Yusaku und die anderen folgten Yukikos Blick und was sie da sahen, liess ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Im Wohnzimmer befand sich Shinichi. Aber er sass nicht im Sessel, so wie sie ihn verlassen hatten, sondern...

Er hing an der Decke mitten im Zimmer. Die Schlinge hatte sich fest um Shinichis Hals gezogen, die Haut wurde aufgeschürft und somit war der Strick blutverschmiert. Der Knoten wurde so gebunden, dass die Schlinge sich allmählich zuzog. Somit sollte Shinichi langsam und qualvoll ersticken.

"Shinichi, nein!", schrie Ran und wollte zu ihm, doch sofort packte Yusaku sie und hielt sie zurück. "Lassen Sie mich los! Ich muss zu ihm! Bitte! Shinichi!" Yusaku aber hielt sie immer noch fest, und Ran sank dann weinend zu Boden. "Shinichi!"

Währenddessen fand Yukiko ihre Stimme wieder und stand schwankend auf.

"Shi-Shinichi...?", fragte sie zaghaft. Auch sie wollte auf ihn zugehen, aber Inspektor Megure hielt sie davon ab. Er starrte noch immer auf Shinichi, der sich nicht rührte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, blutete aber aus dem Mundwinkel. Seine Hände wurden hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt, das konnte man von der Tür aus sehen.

"Da er gefesselt ist, schliesst das einen Selbstmord aus", sagte Megure, der endlich seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. Allerdings klang seine Stimme nüchtern und gefühllos, was eigentlich nicht so sein sollte. Ran warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Die Wunden, die er am Bauch hat, sprechen dagegen. Von Raubmord kann auch keine Rede sein, der oder die Täter hatten es eindeutig nur auf Shinichi abgesehen", erklärte er und wandte sich Yusaku zu. Doch der reagierte nicht auf Megures Worte, sondern drehte sich zu Ran um. Er sah sie beinahe fassungslos an.

"Du hast es geahnt, nicht wahr? Du hast es geahnt." Ran erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur stumm zurück und erwartete ein Donnerwetter.

"Aber ist es nicht deine Schuld. Es ist meine."

"Yusaku?"

"Mein Gott, wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?"

"Yusaku!"

Er ist nicht tot!", rief Yusaku plötzlich und stürzte auf Shinichi zu, um ihm den Puls zu fühlen und um seine wagemutige Vermutung bestätigt zu haben. Auch Ran wollte wieder zu Shinichi, doch diesmal wurde sie von Yukiko zurückgehalten. Und dafür musste sie ihre ganzen Kraftreserven aufbieten, denn das Mädchen wehrte sich verbissen gegen die Umklammerung.

"Lassen Sie mich bitte los! Ich muss zu ihm! Shinichi!"

Heiji stand noch immer an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und liess den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, ehe er einen Brief entdeckte, der unter Shinichis noch immer hängenden Füssen auf dem Boden lag. Auf dem weissen Papier befanden sich einzelne Blutstropfen. Er wollte Yusaku darauf aufmerksam machen, aber der hörte nicht auf ihn.

"Yukiko! Ruf einen Krankenwagen! Schnell!"

"Sofort!" Yukiko liess Ran los, tat wie ihr geheissen und verliess das Zimmer. Yusaku zog ein Messer und schnitt den Strick ab. Der Körper seines Sohnes fiel leblos in seine Arme und Yusaku liess ihn zu Boden gleiten, während Heiji den Brief geholt hatte und ihn wortlos Megure übergab.

Der las den Inhalt und sah dann ungläubig zu Yusaku, der die Schlinge um Shinichis Hals mit grosser Mühe lockerte und dann entfernen konnte. Anschliessend waren seine Fesseln an der Reihe. Shinichis Handgelenke wiesen hässliche Seilabdrücke und Schürfwunden auf.

"Wer war dieses Mistschwein bloss?", murmelte er kurz, ehe er seine Gedanken Shinichi widmete. "Komm schon, Shinichi, mach die Augen auf! Shinichi!" Yusaku schüttelte ihn leicht, aber Shinichi regte sich nicht. Er sah aus wie tot.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass er noch lebt?", fragte Heiji plötzlich und musterte den leblosen Körper in Yusakus Armen.

"Natürlich! Sein Puls ist noch ganz schwach da!", sagte Yusaku und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie Heiji, der ja angeblich ein Freund von Shinichi war, eine so gefühllose Frage stellen konnte.

Währenddessen betrat Yukiko das Wohnzimmer wieder und sah zu Shinichi. Die Würgemale an seinem Hals sahen schrecklich aus, und sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Ihr Sohn wurde unter dem eigenen Dach aufgeknüpft!

"Wie schrecklich!"

"Das war ein Racheakt", murmelte Inspektor Megure plötzlich und sah zu Shinichi, während die anderen ihn anstarrten.

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Yusaku ungläubig und drückte seinen Sohn an sich.

"Das war Rache! Man hat sich an Shinichi gerächt, oder besser gesagt, man wollte sich an dir rächen und hat dafür deinen Sohn benutzt, Yusaku", sagte Megure ernst und liess den Brief sinken.

"Was?" Ran starrte fassungslos zu Shinichi. Er war das Opfer einer Rache, die seinem Vater gegolten hatte? Wieso?

"Was hast du denn getan?", fragte Yukiko mit Tränen in den Augen. "Was hast du getan, dass Shinichi so leiden musste?" In der Villa herrschte Totenstille, niemand sagte etwas oder rührte sich.

"Aber warum?", fragte Yusaku endlich. Er verstand nicht, warum sein Sohn für etwas büssen musste, von dem er gar nichts wusste. Dann kam ihm der Brief in den Sinn.

"Was steht denn in diesem Brief?", fragte er anschliessend. Megure gab ihm wortlos den Brief und Yusaku musterte die Schrift. Eindeutig die Schrift eines Mannes. Dann las er laut vor:

"Yusaku, wenn du diesen Brief liest, ist dein Sohn schon längst nicht mehr am Leben. Er ist bei meiner Tochter, die _du_ auf dem Gewissen hast! Erinnerst du dich noch? Du hast meine Tochter Ayako verlassen, weil du eine berühmte Schauspielerin zur Frau haben wolltest. Heute musste dein Sohn dafür büssen. Ich hoffe nur, er hat mächtig für deine Kaltherzigkeit gelitten. Er hat gelitten für das, was du meiner Tochter angetan hast, du Mörder!"

Yusaku verstummte und sah hoch. Mehr stand nicht, nicht einmal der Name des Verfassers. Aber er hatte jetzt verstanden, worum es ging.

"Das glaube ich nicht! Das kann doch nicht sein!", murmelte er daraufhin und warf einen Blick zu Shinichi. "Shinichi konnte doch gar nichts dafür! Er kann doch nichts dafür, dass er mein Sohn ist! Das geht doch nicht..." Yusaku verstummte kurz. "Wahrscheinlich hat der Mistkerl sogar mit Vergnügen noch zugesehen, wie sich die Schlinge zusammenzog!"

Yusaku wurde wütend, aber dann erinnerte er sich an Shinichis Schicksal und wirkte sofort wieder traurig. Er liess den Kopf hängen.

"Oh, Shinichi, es tut mir so leid! Bitte verzeih mir! Verzeih mir, Shinichi."

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Yukiko einfühlsam. "Und wer ist dieser Mann, der das getan hat?"

"Dieser Mann, er heisst übrigens Tanaka, war der Vater meiner Ex-Freundin Ayako, mit der ich liiert war, bevor ich dich traf, Yukiko", erklärte Yusaku schlicht.

"Erzähl weiter. Erkläre uns die Hintergründe dieser schrecklichen Tat", bat Megure.

Im Wohnzimmer war es still, denn alle warteten auf Yusakus Ausführungen. Der beschloss, es so kurz wie möglich zu machen. Er holte tief Luft.

"Damals war ich mit einer Freundin zusammen, die sehr eifersüchtig auf jedes andere Mädchen war, das sich mir auch nur näherte. Auch ihr Vater war so eifersüchtig, allerdings sah er in mir seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn. Es ging gut, ich vertrug mich mit ihm und natürlich auch mit Ayako. Doch irgendwann hatte ich es satt, ständig ihre Eifersüchteleien über mich ergehen zu lassen und machte mit ihr Schluss. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Nur kurze Zeit später traf ich dich, Yukiko, und schliesslich heirateten wir. Als Shinichi geboren wurde, starb Ayako."

"Warum das denn?", fragten Ran und Heiji im Chor.

"Sie dachte, dass ich sie wegen einer berühmten Schauspielerin, also wegen Yukiko, verlassen hatte. Und Shinichis Geburt brachte das Fass schliesslich zum Überlaufen. Sie hatte Selbstmord begangen, da ihr endlich klar wurde, dass ich es mit Yukiko ernst meinte. Shinichi als unser gemeinsamer Sohn war schliesslich der beste Beweis dafür."

Yusaku verstummte und sah die Frau an, die er geheiratet hatte, die er noch immer liebte und die die Mutter seines Sohnes war.

"Dann dachte sie also wirklich, dass du sie wegen mir verlassen hattest", sagte sie.

"Ja, so ist es. Aber das stimmt nicht! Ich hab dich erst kennengelernt, _nachdem_ ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte! Ayakos Vater war sehr wütend auf mich, denn er dachte das gleiche wie seine Tochter. Ich hab mehrmals vergebens versucht, ihm das klarzumachen, auch mehrere Monate nach Shinichis Geburt noch. Ich wollte seine Tochter nicht heiraten, weil ich sie nicht mehr ertragen konnte und nicht, weil ich angeblich der Ehemann einer berühmten Schauspielerin sein wollte! Ayako ist doch selber schuld, wenn sie das geglaubt hatte, sie ist selber schuld, dass ich sie verlassen hatte. Yukiko konnte doch gar nichts dafür und Shinichi schon recht nicht! Er kann doch nichts dafür, aber trotzdem musste er heute dafür leiden."

Yusaku wirkte verzweifelt und presste Shinichi noch näher an sich.

"Dass es ausgerechnet so kommen musste", murmelte Yukiko mit Tränen in den Augen und umarmte Yusaku, der Shinichi nicht losgelassen hatte.

"Ja. Ausgerechnet aufhängen. Ausgerechnet diese Art", sagte Yusaku leise. "Ich hätte mir etwas Besseres für Shinichi gewünscht."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Inspektor Megure und musterte Yusaku. Der hob den Blick sah ihn an.

"Vor einigen Wochen, als Shinichi angeschossen wurde und es ihm sehr schlecht ging, vertraute er mir ein Geheimnis an."

"Und was für eins?", fragte Yukiko und sah ihren Mann an. Davon wusste sie ja gar nichts.

"Ja, das wüsste ich auch gerne", sagte Heiji und sah Shinichis Vater gespannt an.

"Und ich erst", meldete sich Ran zu Wort.

Yusaku aber druckste herum, und Megure merkte, dass er es eigentlich nicht sagen wollte. Doch er überwand sich schliesslich und schloss die Augen.

"Er sagte mir im Vertrauen, dass er Angst vor dem Ersticken hat."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Heiji ungläubig. Shinichi hatte vor etwas Angst? Heiji konnte das nicht glauben, denn Shinichi war sonst immer cool und beherrscht. Nie zeigte er Gefühle, ausser, wenn es um seine Freundin Ran ging. Oder um seine Eltern. Währenddessen fuhr Yusaku fort.

"Ja, Shinichi hat Horror davor. Egal ob es sich um Erstickung durch Aufhängen, Erwürgen oder Ertränken handelt, er hat einfach panische Angst davor. Das hat er mir erzählt, und ich glaube ihm."

Heiji wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch der Inspektor deutete ihm, still zu sein. Er wusste ganz genau, dass jemand, der eigentlich nichts sagen will, es leichter hat zu reden, wenn er nicht unterbrochen wird. Und genau so fühlte Yusaku sich jetzt. Er fuhr fort und brachte gleich ein Beispiel.

"Damals, als er vor meinen Augen beinahe ertränkt worden war, habe ich das gesehen und erlebt. Er hatte Angst, richtige Angst. Er hatte Panik. Panik vor dieser Art des Sterbens."

Yusaku seufzte und verstummte.

'Das klingt logisch', dachte Heiji und verstand jetzt, dass es keinen Menschen gibt, der nicht vor irgendwas Angst hatte. Auch Shinichi nicht. Also hatte er doch eine schwache Seite, die er nie zeigte - zu Recht.

'Oh Mann, Shinichi. Warum haste das nicht wenigstens mir oder Ran gesagt?', fragte Heiji sich und musterte den leblosen Körper, der noch immer in Yusakus Armen lag. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Ran, die neben Shinichi kniete und stumm seine Hand hielt. Die Tränen flossen, das sonst so hübsche Gesicht war nass, die tiefblauen Augen blickten ganz betrübt und voller Angst.

"Ran, halt durch", sprach Heiji, kniete sich Ran gegenüber neben Shinichi auf den Boden und nahm dessen andere Hand. Ran sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Shinichi schafft das schon, er is' stark. Das weisste doch."

"Aber was ist, wenn er trotzdem...", begann Ran mit brüchiger Stimme.

"Das wird er nich', Ran. Glaub mir. Du weisst wahrscheinlich besser als ich, was Shinichi schon alles durchgemacht hatte, nich' wahr? All diese Verletzungen und Mordanschläge."

"Ja", brachte Ran nur hervor, erinnerte sich an die Fälle zurück und sah kurz in Shinichis kreideweisses Gesicht, ehe sie wieder dessen und ihren Freund aus Osaka ansah.

"Weisste, warum er immer noch lebt? Weisste, warum er es nie geschafft hatte zu sterben? Warum er sich so ans Leben festklammert?"

Ran erwiderte nichts, auch Yukiko, Yusaku und Megure nicht, doch sie waren gespannt auf Heijis Antwort. Ran allerdings ahnte es bereits.

"Weil er dich liebt, Ran. Weil Shinichi Kudo dich, Ran Mori, seine Kindergartenfreundin, einfach über alles liebt."

Ran schluckte den Kloss runter, der in ihrem Hals sass, doch etwas sagen konnte sie trotzdem nicht. Heijis Worte waren voller Gefühl und sie zeigten, dass auch er sich Sorgen um Shinichi machte.

"Verstehste es jetzt, Ran? Shinichi lebt nur, weil du auch lebst. Solltest du umgebracht werden oder sonst irgendwie sterben - was wir alle natürlich nich' hoffen... Ich weiss ehrlich nich', was dann mit Shinichi is'. Er kann einfach nich' ohne dich leben."

"Das stimmt, Ran", meldete sich endlich Yukiko zu Wort. "Ohne dich ist Shinichis Leben - wie auch unseres - völlig öde und langweilig. Du mit deinen manchmal verrückten Ideen oder deinen Vorschlägen hast uns, ich weiss nicht wie oft, zum Lachen gebracht."

"Das mit den 'verrückten Ideen' hast du aber von dir abgeleitet, Yukiko", bemerkte Yusaku kurz.

'Das stimmt', dachte Heiji und dachte daran, dass Shinichi genau das immer über seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Doch Yukiko ging nicht auf die Bemerkung ihres Mannes ein, sondern fuhr fort.

"Ich weiss noch, wie es damals war, als Shinichi eingeschult wurde. Du warst seine einzige Freundin, Ran. Und zwar nur du."

"Wie meinen Sie denn das?", fragte Heiji interessiert. Von seiner Grundschulzeit hatte Shinichi ihm gegenüber nie ein Wort erwähnt. Doch er sollte gleich erfahren, warum Shinichi nie darüber gesprochen hatte.

"Das war so", übernahm Yusaku jetzt das Sprechen. Heiji, Ran und Inspektor Megure sahen ihn an. Aber Yusaku sah nur Ran an. "Als Shinichi eingeschult wurde, hatte er keine Freunde. Keines der anderen Kinder wollte mit ihm spielen, weil er der Sohn von sogenannten "VIP-Eltern" ist. Sie dachten wahrscheinlich, mit einem verzogenen Muttersöhnchen wollen sie nichts zu tun haben. Es war eine harte Zeit für Shinichi, und nur durch dich, da er dich schon vor der Schule kannte, konnte er diese Zeit etwas vergessen. Oder verdrängen, wie man es will. Etwa in der Mitte des ersten Schuljahres sagte er scherzhaft, er werde dich eines Tages heiraten wollen. Ein hübscheres, klügeres und netteres Mädchen werde er nie mehr kennenlernen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein... Ich denke immer weniger, dass das ein Scherz war. Und auch Yukiko und ich können uns keine bessere Schwiegertochter wünschen." Yukiko nickte zustimmend mit Tränen in den Augen und lächelte Ran an.

Ran war fassungslos. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Erst nach einer Minute fand sie ihre Sprache wieder.

"Hat Shinichi... das wirklich gesagt?"

"Ja, das hat er", antwortete Yukiko.

"Aber... davon hat mir Shinichi nie was erzählt!"

"Tja, so ist er eben. Verschwiegen wie eh und je, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es dir..."

"Shinichi!", rief Heiji plötzlich und lenkte somit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Doch nichts geschah.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Yukiko.

"Spürst du es nich', Ran?"

"Was?", fragte Ran verständnislos, doch dann hielt sie inne. "Du meinst..."

Die nächsten zwei Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend, ehe Ran hörbar aufatmete.

"Gott sei Dank!" Sie schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder und strich Shinichi über die Wange. "Shinichi, hörst du mich? Ich bin's. Shinichi?" Aber Ran erhielt keine Antwort. "Rede mit mir, Shinichi. Bitte!"

Als wiederum nichts geschah, meldete sich Yukiko erneut zu Wort.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?"

Ran sah zu ihr auf. "Er hat sich vorhin kurz bewegt", antwortete sie ihr. "Ich hab's gespürt, aber jetzt..."

Ran verstummte, und niemand sonst sagte etwas. Es war wieder still in der ganzen Villa, bis weit entfernte Sirenen ertönten, die sehr schnell näherkamen.

"Na endlich! Ich geh den Weg zeigen!", bot Heiji sich an und lief hinaus auf die Strasse. Ran fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Endlich war Hilfe für Shinichi da. Endlich.

Shinichis Eltern machten den eintretenden Notärzten Platz und diese kümmerten sie sich sofort um Shinichi, dessen Atmung kurz aussetzte. Ran wurde wieder fast wahnsinnig vor Angst. Die Notärzte taten alles Erdenkliche, um Shinichi ins Leben zurückzuholen, aber er reagierte weder auf die Wiederbelebungsversuche noch auf Rans Flehen.

"Shinichi, das kannst du mir nicht antun! Lass mich nicht alleine! Bitte nicht! Shinichi!"

Sie liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf, unternahm nicht mal den kleinsten Versuch, sie aufzuhalten. Es hätte ja doch nichts genützt. Hatte nicht Heiji vorhin gesagt, Shinichi klammere sich ans Leben? Hatte er das nur gesagt, um sie zu trösten, oder war es wirklich so? Ran konnte kaum mehr etwas durch ihre Tränen sehen, darum wischte sie diese weg. Und was sie dann sah und hörte, liess ihr Herz wieder höher schlagen. Shinichi musste so heftig husten, bis sich sein Oberkörper aufbäumte. Allerdings drückte einer der Notärzte ihn wieder zurück und versuchte ihn ruhig zu halten, während ein anderer ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel injizierte. Durch dieses Mittel stabilisierte sich seine Atmung wieder und das Husten verwandelte sich in ein Keuchen.

"Shinichi, hören Sie mich?", fragte der Notarzt laut und deutlich, während er sich über ihn beugte. Shinichi kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf etwas, aber er antwortete nicht.

"Shinichi!" Yukiko stiess den Notarzt grob zur Seite und strich ihrem verletzten Sohn zärtlich über die Wange. "Shinichi, ich bin's! Deine Mutter!"

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen.

"M-Mutter?", fragte Shinichi so leise, dass man ihn kaum verstand. Er war ganz heiser.

"Ja", flüsterte Yukiko erleichtert und hielt seine blutverschmierte Hand. "Alles wird gut, hörst du? Alles wird gut und du wirst wieder gesund."

"Ich habe gewartet", flüsterte Shinichi mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und schmerzender Stimme. Yukiko sah ihn an. "Ich hab auf euch gewartet, als..." Shinichi musste wieder husten und brachte kein weiteres Wort mehr heraus. Einer der Notärzte zog ihm eine Atemmaske über und hob ihn mit Hilfe seines Kollegen auf eine Bahre.

"Er meinte wohl, dass er auf unsere Rückkehr gehofft hatte, ehe er bewusstlos wurde", bemerkte Heiji im Hintergrund. Seine Stimme klang zwar so wie immer, aber er war erleichtert.

"Was? Stimmt das etwa?", fragte Yukiko und machte sich riesige Vorwürfe. "Shinichi, es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir!" Yukiko begann zu weinen und klammerte sich an ihn. "Es tut mir so leid!"

"Yukiko, lass ihn los", sagte Yusaku, der gesehen hatte, dass es Shinichi wieder schlechter ging. Aber er war jetzt ausser Gefahr. Die Heilung der Wunden jedoch wird noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

"Shinichi, ich werde dich zum Tathergang befragen, wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist, okay?", fragte Inspektor Megure, der bis jetzt geschwiegen und beobachtet hatte, was alles geschah. Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort mehr, da Shinichi eingeschlafen war. "Aber ich bin froh, dass du es überlebst hast", fügte Megure noch leise hinzu.

"Er wird erst im Krankenhaus wieder aufwachen", erklärte der ältere Notarzt, ehe er mit seinem Kollegen Shinichi auf der Bahre in den Krankenwagen trug.

"Ich gehe mit Shinichi", sagte Ran und folgte den beiden Notärzten.

"Na los, wir fahren auch mit!", forderte Yukiko und schleifte Yusaku mit sich. Megure und Heiji folgten den beiden und stiegen ebenfalls in Yusakus Wagen. Ran fuhr bei Shinichi mit und musste unweigerlich mithören, was die Notärzte miteinander besprachen, während sie Shinichis Zustand überwachten.

"Hätte er wirklich ermordet werden sollen?", fragte ein Sanitäter den anderen.

"Ich weiss nicht", entgegnete der ältere. "Aber nach Selbstmord sah es nicht aus."

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte", mischte Ran sich plötzlich in ihr Gespräch ein.

"Ja?"

Ran stockte. Sollte sie ihnen sagen, dass sie vollkommen gefühllos über ihren Freund sprachen und die beiden dann zur Schnecke machen? Oder versuchen das Thema zu wechseln? Ran entschied sich für das letztere, da immerhin die beiden Männer es waren, die Shinichi gerettet haben. Obwohl, _gerettet_ hat ihn eigentlich sein Vater, aber das sagte sie nicht.

"Das ist doch völlig egal, Hauptsache, Shinichi wird wieder gesund", sagte Ran endlich.

"Natürlich, da haben Sie Recht", gab der ältere Notarzt zu. Anschliessend verlief die restliche Fahrt ins Krankenhaus still und ereignislos, da Shinichis Zustand stabil blieb.

Kapitel 3: Im Krankenhaus

Zwei Tage später, nach Shinichi wieder zu sich gekommen war und dann allein im Zimmer lag und schlief, besuchte Heiji ihn.

"Kudo?"

"Hm?", grummelte Shinichi. Er hätte lieber weiterschlafen wollen, aber da Heiji ihn jetzt 'belästigte', konnte er es nicht. "Was ist?"

Heiji setzte sich auf das Bett und fixierte Shinichi. Der wartete ab und sah ihn gespannt an.

"Warum, Shinichi?"

Ohne zu fragen wusste Shinichi, wovon Heiji sprach.

"Ich muss doch stark sein. Für Ran, für meine Eltern, und für meine Freunde."

"Aber diese Last is' zu gross für dich."

"Ich weiss. Und genau das macht es noch schlimmer. Ich weiss, dass ich daran zerbrechen könnte, aber..." Shinichi verstummte und sah traurig zur Decke hoch.

"Das kannste ändern, Shinichi. Niemand erwartet von dir, immer stark zu sein. Du darfst auch mal deine schwache Seite zeigen, aber... Tu das bitte nich' vor einem Killer, okay?"

Shinichi lächelte schwach und schloss die Augen. Heiji sah ihn an.

"Du solltest wieder schlafen. Ich gehe."

"Nein, warte!", sagte plötzlich Shinichi und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Anschliessend richtete er sich unter Schmerzen auf und sah Heiji an. "Sag mal", keuchte Shinichi und presste eine Hand auf seinen inzwischen schmerzenden Bauch.

"Ja?"

"Kennst du den Grund?"

Heiji blieb eine Weile still.

"Heiji? Wenn du es weisst, sag es bitte."

"Nun gut. Das war so..."

Heiji versuchte den Wortlaut wiederzugeben, den Yusaku verwendet hatte, und als er geendet hatte, war Shinichi still. Er konnte das nicht glauben.

"Und das nur, weil mein Vater nicht so eine Zicke heiraten wollte?"

"Sieht so aus", bestätigte Heiji.

"Hätte ich diese Frau als Mutter gehabt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich von zu Hause weggelaufen."

"Is' nich' wahr, oder?", fragte Heiji erstaunt. So hatte er Shinichi noch nie erlebt.

"Ich sagte 'wahrscheinlich'. Ist nicht das gleiche wie 'sicher'."

"Schon klar." Heiji musste lächeln. "Du, hör mal. Dein Vater kommt später noch, aber ich muss jetz' zurück nach Osaka. Hab noch zu tun."

"Ja, klar. Viel Spass noch und lass dich wieder mal blicken."

"Mach ich. Also, bis dann!"

Und weg war er. Shinichi seufzte und legte sich wieder hin. Gerade, als er im Schlaf versank, wurde er auch schon wieder wachgeschüttelt. Diesmal war es sein Vater.

"Shinichi? Schläfst du etwa wieder?"

"Ich bin todmüde, also lass mich."

"Ich muss mit dir reden, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku.

"Können wir das nicht verschieben?"

"Wenn du erst später erfahren willst, warum du angegriffen und fast getötet wurdest, dann kannst du das gerne haben. Na?"

Shinichi drehte sich von Yusaku weg und schloss die Augen.

"Shinichi? Hast du verstanden?"

"Ist das alles wirklich nur passiert, weil du diese Zicke nicht geheiratet hast?", fragte Shinichi bitter. Yusaku sah ihn besorgt an und schloss die Augen.

"Ja, das stimmt. Für meine Entscheidung damals hättest du jetzt büssen sollen. Aber das hast du nicht, und wir alle können von Glück reden, dass du überlebt hast. Wer hat dir das eigentlich gesagt?"

"Heiji."

"Ach so, Heiji. Ich sag dir eins, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku plötzlich mit ernstem Blick. Shinichi drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken und sah seinen Vater an, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

"Pass gut auf, dass dein Freund Heiji nicht zu deinem Feind wird."

"Das wird er schon nicht. Wenn wir bei einem Fall zusammenstossen, lösen wir ihn gemeinsam. Höchst selten gehen wir getrennte Wege. Und dann auch nur, weil er sich mit mir messen will", erklärte Shinichi. "Aber Heiji Hattori ist und bleibt mein Freund. Du kannst dich beruhigen. Und ausserdem..." Shinichi richtete sich leicht auf. "Heiji ist der Sohn des Polizeipräsidenten in Osaka, er wird schon nicht auf die schiefe Bahn geraten. Er ist völlig in Ordnung."

"Na, dann ist ja gut. Also, ich muss gehen. Muss noch aufs Präsidium und ein paar Fragen beantworten. Ich komme morgen wieder und bring dir ein Buch mit."

"Mach das", sagte Shinichi und lehnte sich erneut zurück.

"Bis morgen und gute Besserung!"

Und schon war Yusaku verschwunden.

Kapitel 4: Das Geständnis

Nur fünf Tage später wurde Shinichi aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Schneller als die Ärzte vermutet hatten folgte Shinichi dem Weg der Besserung, aber wieder ganz gesund war er noch nicht. Ihn bedrückte noch immer der Grund, warum er aufgeknüpft wurde. Er wusste es noch nicht genau, und auch diesen Tanaka, der ihn so leiden liess, kannte er nicht. Yusakus Ausführungen brachten zwar etwas Licht ins Dunkel, aber alles wirklich erhellen konnte nur Tanaka selber.

Einige Tage später musste Shinichi Tanaka, der inzwischen verhaftet wurde, identifizieren. Mit dabei war auch Yusaku, der ziemlich wütend auf diesen Mann war. Als sie sich endlich gegenüberstanden, rastete Yusaku aus.

"Warum Shinichi?", schrie er. Auch Tanaka war ausser sich.

"Weil er nicht der Sohn meiner Tochter ist!", schrie er zurück. "Nur sein Tod hätte meinen Zorn auf dich besänftigen können! Hattest wohl ziemliche Angst um den Burschen, nicht wahr? Aber das geschieht dir ganz recht, du Mörder! Das war die Rache, weil du Ayako nicht geheiratet hast!"

"Shinichi wäre gestorben, ohne den Grund für deine Tat zu wissen! Findest du das etwa fair?"

Aber Tanaka beantwortete Yusakus Frage nicht, sondern fuhr unbeirrt fort.

"Eigentlich wollte ich _dich_ leiden sehen, aber zu meinem Bedauern war nur dein Sohn zu Hause. Und da kam mir der Gedanke, dass es dich mehr trifft, wenn dein eigen Fleisch und Blut leidet! Das hast du verdient! Du hast es _verdient_, Yusaku! Hörst du? Du hast es verdient!"

"Das ist doch...!"

Yusaku versuchte noch ein letztes Mal zu erklären, wie der Sachverhalt damals wirklich war, aber Tanaka wollte nicht hören. Dann wurde es Yusaku zu bunt.

"Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen! Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen!"

Anschliessend führte man ihn ab und Yusaku wandte sich Shinichi zu, der an der Wand lehnte und die Augen geschlossen hatte. "Komm, wir gehen nach Hause", sagte er zu ihm.

"Will nichts anderes."

Kaum waren sie zu Hause, fiel Shinichi erschöpft in den Sessel und schloss die Augen. Yusaku setzte sich ihm gegenüber, sagte allerdings nichts, sondern musterte seinen Sohn. Musterte dessen Gesicht, dessen mageren Körper, und natürlich auch dessen Hals, um den er jetzt ein Halstuch trug. Es sollte die hässlichen Würgemale verdecken, und diese Aufgabe löste es mit Bravour. Nach einer Weile stand Yusaku seufzend auf und ging zu Shinichi, aber er bemerkte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Kein Wunder, der Schock sass noch tief und ausserdem war er todmüde.

Yusaku hielt es für das Beste, Shinichi in sein Zimmer zu tragen und dann noch mit Yukiko zu reden und sie zu trösten. Sie hatte den Anblick, wie Shinichi leblos an der Decke hing, mit den Strick um den Hals, noch immer nicht verkraftet. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass er die Sekunden gezählt hatte, bis sie zurückkehren würden. Sie hatten Shinichi gesagt, sie wären um zehn Uhr wieder zurück, aber es wurde nach elf. Wären sie pünktlich zu Hause gewesen, hätten sie Shinichi noch bei Bewusstsein angetroffen, aber so...

"Das ist so schrecklich! Einfach unvorstellbar!"

Yukiko brach in Yusakus Armen in Tränen aus.

"Yukiko, bitte beruhige dich doch", murmelte Yusaku und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Wenn Shinichi wieder gesund ist, fahren wir in den Urlaub, einverstanden?"

Das heiterte Yukiko wieder etwas auf. Schlussendlich und nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich wieder vollkommen beruhigt.

"Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass diese Ayako Selbstmord begangen hatte", sagte sie.

"Wie meinst du denn das?", fragte Yusaku erschrocken und richtete sich auf.

"Na ja, womöglich hätte sie sich an dir oder mir rächen wollen. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich auch noch Shinichi als Geisel benutzt, um ihre Rache zu bekommen."

"Aber das hätte ich nicht zugelassen, das weisst du doch", sagte Yusaku und umarmte Yukiko wieder.

"Du hast Recht", murmelte Yukiko und schloss ihre Augen. "Aber versprich mir eins."

"Was denn?"

"Versprich mir, dass du über diesen Fall Stillschweigen bewahrst. Ich will nicht, dass er publik wird. Okay?"

"Wie du willst."

"Danke."

Uns so verging die Zeit. Shinichis Wunden verheilten schnell, und ehe er sich es versah, stand schon der Urlaub vor der Tür. Er selbst, seine Eltern und natürlich Ran fuhren nach Osaka zu Heiji. Dort schaffte er es, die schlimmsten Ereignisse jenen Abends zu vergessen, was ihm mit Heijis Hilfe gelang. Bei der Rückkehr nach Tokyo war Shinichi beinahe wieder er selbst und er plante schon einen Kurzurlaub nur mit Ran.

Tanaka hatte lebenslange Haft bekommen, und der ganzen Familie Kudo, Ran und Heiji war das nur recht. Die gerechte Strafe, wie es Heiji es so treffend formulierte.

Ein Mensch, der darauf aus war, ganze Familien zu zerstören, gehörte zweifellos hinter Gitter.

Owari


End file.
